Behind Blue Eyes
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: A songfic... NarSasu...This is my first Naruto fanfiction, please be nice


**Hello, this is my first Naruto story and I don't really know about this particular manga/anime, so don't sue If I get something wrong. So yeah, here ya go!**

**Behind blue eyes:**

Naruto was always happy, he never showed sadness. Not to his teammates and not to anyone else. He was a joker and always will be. He was the dunce of Konoha.

_No one knows what it's like,_

_to be the bad man,_

_to be the sad man._

_Behind blue eyes._

His teammates hated him for it. They hated his loud mouth, his equally as loud clothes, and his brash behaviour. Naruto was hated, by everyone, and everything.

_No one knows what it's like,_

_To be hated,_

_To be fated._

_To telling lies._

None of them knew of the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him. They assumed that everyone else hated him because of his behavior. He tried to get attention from Sakura, his one true love, but she only paid attention to Sasuke. And when he tried to get attention from Sasuke, Sakura pushed him away and told him that he was a loser.

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty,_

_As my conscience seems to be._

Sasuke did notice Naruto, more then the blonde realized. It was the simple fact that Naruto treated him as an equal, someone who was at the same level as him, instead of thinking that he was higher and therefor mor superior. Sasuke acknowledged Naruto for that.

_I have hours, only lonely,_

_My love is vengence,_

_That's never free._

Naruto felt something for Sasuke, he loved him. It wasn't just the love for a brother, but a love for a boyfriend or girlfriend. He wanted Sasuke, but he kept that shielded too. If he was with Sasuke, Sasuke would be downed in status and Naruto would be hated even more.

_No one knows what it's like,_

_To feel these feelings,_

_Like I do._

_And I blame you._

So when the day came for the annual Kyuubi festival (The day when everyone celebrates the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune) Naruto didn't go. It was a mission for him from Kakashi, to find a date and go. But Naruto had tured it down. The hateful stares would grow ten fold if he went and spoiled everyones fun. So he stayed home, and waited for the night to end, crying and sobbing about what he didn't have.

_No one bites back as hard,_

_on their anger,_

_None of my pain and woe,_

_Can show through._

Sasuke looked around to make sure nobody saw him. When he was sure no one was around he knocked on Naruto's door. It wasn't answered. Sasuke furrowed his brow and knocked again. When he heard nothing he put his hand on the doorknob and pushed. It opened. He was shocked that Naruto did not lock his door. But why, why wouldn't he lock it? Was he that careless?

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty,_

_As my conscience seems to be._

He navigated his way through the dobe's house, listening to the sound of sobs as he made his way through. When he finally found the room Naruto slept in he walked through the door and to the bed. He looked at the lump on the bed, and the mop of golden, sun-kissed hair that drooped with the sadness of it's owner.

_I have hours, only lonely,_

_My love is vengence,_

_That's never free._

Naruto slowly looked up, sensing another presence in the room. He was surprised to see Sasuke standing over him, frowning. Of course, everyone hated him, why not Sasuke?

_When my fist clenches, crack it open,_

_Before I use it and loose my cool._

_When I smile, tell me some bad news,_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool._

What he didn't expect was Sasuke to lean over and wipe away the tears. "Dobe, don't cry, it doesn't suit you." He said. Naruto leaned into the touch and almost purred. Sasuke watched in amusement, but soon was down on the bed with Naruto, kissing away the pain.

_If I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat._

_If I shiver please give me a blanket,_

_Keep me warm, let me use your coat._

Naruto let the warm tongue explore his mouth, let love and passion wash over him in a way he'd never felt it before. Sasuke pulled away and smiled. "C'mon dobe, let's go to the festival." Naruto smiled and stood up, walking after Sasuke and pulling his orange jacket on. Of course if Sasuke was with him, nothing could go wrong.

_No one knows what it's like,_

_To be the bad man,_

_To be the sad man._

_Behind blue eyes._

_- O -_

**A/N: Thank you for reading, sorry if these are the wrong lyrics or something, but I heard it on the radio and couldn't resist, it fit Naruto so well. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
